Big Time Psycho
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Kendall and Carlos have been abducted and held prisoner by a psychotic man who will do anything to break them. He's had the boys' for a few days now, but no matter how much torture he puts the two through, he can't break them; that is until he discovers their weakness's. I own nothing, but the pyscho character.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall and Carlos have been abducted and held prisoner by a psychotic man who will do anything to break them. He's had the boys' for a few days now, but no matter how much torture he puts the two through, he can't break them; that is until he discovers their weakness.

Chapter 1.

"How are my pets doing today?" asks the man as he leaves food for the two boys'.

Kendall and Carlos stare and begin eating, the two hadn't spoke to the man since their last torture session.

"You know boys' I have been thinking that the two of you might be getting a little lonely."  
" You'll never break us." says Kendall "Were stronger than you."

The man begins to laugh "You boys' have proven your strengths very well, however would your friends prove theirs?"

Kendall and Carlos glare "You said you wouldn't hurt them if we came with you!" Spats Kendall.

"You promised you'd leave them alone!" Cries Carlos.

The man begins to smile "Oh poor Carlos, I had my fingers crossed."

"Don't you dare touch them!" screams Kendall as he pulls on his chains keeping him to the wall.

"Tell you what Kendall." Says the man as he reveals photos he'd taken of James and Logan. "Since you're the big leader of the group, I'll let you decide which one comes for a play-date."

"I will never pick which one of my friends you can torture you sick bastard!"

The man grabs a fistful of Kendall's blonde hair "You will not talk back to me, you decide or they're both dead."

The man release Kendall and hands him the photos. "I'll expect an answer by tomorrow." He spats as he leaves the room.

Kendall and Carlos both stare at the photos of their friends. The first one was of Logan and James happily smiling for the camera, the next few were of the two walking through the Palm Woods hotel, but the last picture made Kendall cringe; it was a photo of Logan asleep in his bed, and James was asleep on the couch. Each photo had a written date on the back.

"These pictures were taken before this happened." Exclaims Kendall in shock and worry, had this man really been targeting Logan and James as well?

"He's been watching them Kendall." says Carlos as checks the date on the end of the last two photos.

"I know buddy, but nothing's going to happen to Logan or James I promise."

"But he said he would kill them!" Cries Carlos as tears rapidly begin falling from his swelling eyes.

"I will never let that psycho touch them Carlos."

"Kendall, I think you should do what he says."

"Carlos I can't."

"If you don't he'll kill them both! You have to pick one Kendall!" cries Carlos as he finally begins to breakdown "I can't lose them both!"

"Carlos we can't trust this guy! He's doing this to hurt us, he doesn't care about them!"

"What if you're wrong?" cries Carlos, his body shaking as the boy cradles back and forth. "How do we even know that he doesn't already have James or Logan?"

Kendall begins to shake at Carlos' words and fears as the two begin sobbing uncontrollably. Kendall had always had that fear in the back of his mind, the man having all three of his best friends. Now looking at these photos, he began to fear the worst.

The man had been watching the two breakdown thanks to a hidden camera in the room; the boys' sobs were music to his years, everything he had ever wanted was right in front of him. He couldn't believe that after torturing the two for mere days all it took to break them was threatening their best friends. The man smiled as the two began to shake; their breathing becoming more rapid, tears streaming down their cheeks soaking their shirts and knees as they rock back and forth.

"Wonder which one of you Kendall picks?" The man stares at the picture in his hands, the two boys' were smiling and laughing; James' arm resting upon Logan's shoulder as the two sat around the Palm Woods pool.

"I really wonder."

Night came and went, Kendall was awoken by a loud thumping from above, he knew what that meant, the psycho was on his way down. Kendall had thought all night between James and Logan, but he could never bring himself to choose which of his friends would without a doubt be tortured or possibly killed. He couldn't deal with the grief of knowing that it was all his fault.

"Well good to see you're up Kendall."

Kendall glares at the man, determination in his eyes. "I won't let you hurt them."

The man stares, he'd wanted the boy crying and begging; he wanted the sweet musical sobs to return. "You aren't in charge here boy." He spats "So which one did you choose? I have to say, the suspense is killing me."

Kendall glares. "I won't choose. You can hurt me all you want, but leave my friends alone."

The man angrily grabs a sleeping Carlos. "Would you rather I kill your little amigo here?"

Carlos begins to cry on fear "I don't want to die! Kendall help me!" Carlos pulls and tugs viciously to get away from the man.

"Choose Kendall." The man pulls Carlos closer, his arm now across Carlos' neck, cutting off his oxygen.

"Kendall … Can't … Breathe!" Cries Carlos.

"Choose!" the man yells, his grip on Carlos increases.

Kendall didn't even have time to think, in fear he screamed out the first name that came to his mind.

**Uh-oh looks like trouble, so which one do you think Kendall will choose? Logan or James? Let's make this more fun; I will let you all vote for which boy is over for a "play-date." In a review or PM. The voting begins now! "May the odds be ever in your favor." :) **


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am so sorry for this, but it appears my computer deleted the rest of this story and I now must re-write the entire thing :( And sadly with work and training I am not going to have much time to work on this story for a while, but I will continue this story as soon as I can, again I am really sorry!**


End file.
